


Vanilla

by scarletskies



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, shiritori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga and Yasui share an ice cream cone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> My turn came up sometime around Yasui's birthday so it's something like a birthday fic? also inspired by that magazine shoot where Taiga and Yasui are eating ice cream XD

 

He misses eating ice cream. Taiga knows it’s childish to be envious of the children walking about with little ice cream cups in their hands, and he looks away before he gets too preoccupied with trying to figure out what flavor is in the rainbow ones. He’s twenty years old, damn it, he shouldn’t be distracted with such things! He takes a deep breath and forces himself to look straight ahead and away from that wonderful display of ice cream delicacies from the store he just passed by. He hears some girls chatting about the store announcing new flavors and he begins to chant “Elisabeth” in his head repeatedly. A few more weeks and he can eat all the ice cream he wants; vanilla, chocolate, strawberry – he’ll even try that new rum raisin flavor those girls were talking about.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he walks a little faster and further away from all these sweet and cold temptations. He turns in the next corner, and in a few minutes, he sees Yasui waving and smiling at him and he feels better.

“Your hair’s blinding, Kyomo-chan.” Yasui grins as he covers his eyes playfully. “I can see you from a mile.” He reaches out to pat the blond locks.

“Had it dyed again. I need to be blond for the next months.” Taiga says.

“You look really good blond.” Yasui says casually, and Taiga’s not sure whether the flush on his cheeks is because of the compliment or the summer heat. “Let’s go?”

Taiga nods, and they wander aimlessly around the shopping area. They talked about Taiga’s play, Yasui’s new movie, and Yasui even updates Taiga on things he missed out during filming, and even shares some gossip he’s heard from the other juniors as they look for things to buy, much to Taiga’s amusement. Leave it to Yasui to know everything.

Some hours and a few clothes and random items later, they find themselves back into the ice cream stores. Taiga groans, but Yasui’s eyes sparkle and he’s tugging at Taiga’s arm and walking to a nearby stall.

“What do you want?” Yasui asks as they stop in the middle of some stalls. He glances at the shops; the one on the right offers crepes, the two beside it have different ice cream choices. He looks at Taiga.

“I can’t eat sweets right now...”

Yasui pouts. “It’s not like I’m going to tell your mom, Taiga.” His lower lip juts out a bit more, and Taiga tries to look at anything that’s not Yasui’s face. “If you’re not going to eat, then I’m not going to eat too.”

Taiga’s slightly alarmed and he shakes his head. “I don’t mind if you eat it.” He smiles reassuringly at the older man. “I really don’t mind.” He adds to convince Yasui and himself.

Yasui stares at him for a good minute or two, before smiling. “I won’t pick anything fancy so you won’t be jealous.” He winks at Taiga before shoving his bags into Taiga’s hands. “Hold them for me, okay?”

A few minutes later, they were seated at a nearby bench. Taiga’s seated a bit further from Yasui, their shopping bags placed conveniently in the middle, but Yasui doesn’t seem to mind. He’s busy enjoying his vanilla cone, and he doesn’t seem to notice Taiga’s awkwardness at the side.

  
Yasui makes a pleased sound, and Taiga realizes too late he shouldn’t have turned to look. He sees Yasui’s pink tongue dart out to lick at the ice cream and he automatically looks away, flustered, and a little guilty. Yasui’s just enjoying his ice cream, so he really shouldn’t start imagining him doing other things. He glances at Yasui again, and almost groans when he catches the other licking his lips. Taiga decides it must be the heat and his ice cream cravings playing tricks on his mind.

“Taiga?” Yasui’s voice snaps Taiga back to reality. He offers the other side of the cone to Taiga. “I know you want it.” He teases as he moves the cone closer to Taiga’s face, grinning when Taiga’s eyes focus on the ice cream. “If you don’t eat it, it’s going to melt.” He says when Taiga remains frozen on his seat.

Yasui’s pretty face, the vanilla ice cream, that small smudge of white on Yasui’s lower lip - It’s all so tempting, and before his thoughts stray even further and he embarrasses himself, he decides to just give in. “F-Fine.” Taiga firmly holds Yasui’s wrist into place and he leans in to taste the ice cream. It tasted heavenly at the moment, the cold, creamy sweetness invading his taste buds and reminding him what summer should be like.

Yasui suddenly leans in and licks the other side, and Taiga pulls away, startled. Yasui just looks at him amused. He giggles and wipes Taiga’s lips with a tissue.

“Why did you do that?” Taiga asks, heart still beating wildly. He looks around and thankfully there are only a couple of people around.

“You looked like you’re enjoying yourself.” Yasui’s back to eating his ice cream and Taiga wonders if he’s only imagining that Yasui’s licking his ice cream much slower this time. Taiga’s eyes widen, and he swears Yasui moaned softly when he licked a drip of vanilla that managed to make it to his finger.

“Kentaro…”

“It’s getting too hot, don’t you think?” Yasui’s smile is the perfect mixture of naughty and innocent and Taiga swallows hard as he felt something stir inside him.

“We should head back.” Taiga’s almost proud he didn’t stutter.

“We have some time left.” A mischievous glint flashed in Yasui’s eyes. “I know something we can do that’s better than eating ice cream.”

 


End file.
